


The Precious Metal Sisters

by Haberdasher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A fairy tale-esque original story based upon a dream I had a while back.





	The Precious Metal Sisters

Once upon a time, a woman gave birth to triplets, three lovely daughters that looked alike in every way save for their hair. The oldest daughter had hair that looked as if it were spun from the finest gold, the middle child had hair made from crisp, smooth silver, and the youngest girl had hair that was a deep, rich bronze.

As their hair differed, so too did their fortunes. The golden-haired daughter always had luck on her side, even when the odds seemed against her; the silver-haired daughter was not quite so fortunate, but she still fared well when things were left to chance; the bronze-haired daughter had only a tinge of her sisters’ good fortune to assist her, barely better off than those who had no such blessings, having to rely on her own wits rather than trusting in fate to help her out.

One might guess that the golden-haired daughter would be the most successful, and by some definitions of the word you would be right: she soon became wealthy beyond her wildest dreams, a public figure known and loved by all, her days occupied solely with leisure rather than with work. But though she smiled widely when greeting others, the smile soon faded when she was left alone. She knew that her good luck was not of her own making, but merely one of the vagaries of fate, and she suspected that another could have made better use of such a blessing, could have become even richer than she had. In her mind, what she had now paled in comparison to what might have been, and so though she had much, she appreciated little.

The silver-haired daughter did well for herself financially as well, knowing both work and play over the course of her many years; many others would gladly have taken her place, yet she smiled rarely, forever unsatisfied with her lot in life. Her house was large and fashionable, but it was only a stone’s throw away from her sister’s mansion, and she was forever consumed with thoughts of how she would forever be second-best, never able to catch up to her golden-haired sister.

The bronze-haired daughter’s house was small, her vocation unassuming, yet she was always laughing and grinning, though she was worked near to the bone. Unlike her sisters, she knew that she had struggled to gain all that she had, that she had earned her lot in life through sheer force of will; her place was humble compared to that of her sisters, perhaps, but it was her own, and for that she was forever grateful.


End file.
